l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Social Position
RPG Information Social Position (Advantage, 6 points) [Social] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 154 [Granted] Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 112 A character with the Social Position advantage has a relative of high status in the Rokugani society. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 74 Characters Known to Have this Advantage * Agasha Chieh (Emerald Magistrate) * Agasha Ichiro (Daimyo's son) * Agasha Kasuga (Minor Clan Champion) * Akodo Kenburo (Emerald Champion, Lion Clan Champion) * Akodo Nakama (Provincial Governor) * Akodo Shigetoshi (Akodo Daimyo) * An'naigako (Karo) * Asako Toshi (Asako Daimyo) * Ashinagabachi Ichiro * Bayushi Aramoro (Yojimbo to the Clan Champion) * Bayushi Atsuki (Clan Champion) * Bayushi Kaukatsu (Imperial Chancellor) * Bayushi Minoko (Clan Champion) * Bayushi Yojiro (Clan Champion) * Daidoji Kikaze (Daidoji Daimyo) * Daidoji Shogusha (Sensei) * Doji Akae (Daimyo) * Doji Chomei (Ambassador) * Doji Jotaro * Doji Kuwanan (Crane Champion) * Doji Masekari * Doji Noburo (Doji Courtier Academy Sensei) * Doji Saori (Iaijutsu Officiator) * Doji Satsume (Crane Champion, Emerald Champion) * Gusai Mori (Minor Clan Champion) * Hantei XVI (Former Emperor) * Hantei XXXVIII (Emperor) * Hantei Sotorii (Imperial Heir) * Hantei Yugozohime (Empress) * Hasame (Ronin) * Hida Tsuneo (Crab Champion) * Hiruma Masagaro (Hiruma Daimyo) * Hiruma Todori (Master Sensei) * Hitomi Kagetora (Hitomi Daimyo) * Ide Dosemi (Shikken) * Ide Tadaji (Ambassador to the Imperial Court) * Isawa Hochiu (Master of Fire) * Isawa Orimono (Daimyo's cousin) * Isawa Tadaka (Master of Earth) * Isawa Taeruko (Master of Earth) * Isawa Tomo (Master of Water) * Isawa Tsuke (Master of Fire) * Isawa Ujina (Master of Void) * Iuchi Yue (Iuchi Daimyo) * Iuchi Lixue (Baraunghar Commander) * Kaiu Eto (Honored Elder) * Kaiu Namboku (Master Sensei) * Kaiu Umasu (Kaiu Daimyo) * Kaiu Utsu (Family Daimyo) * Kakita Ichiro (Imperial Courtier) * Kakita Kumiyuzu (Kakita Jester Sensei) * Kakita Noritoshi (Kakita Daimyo) * Kakita Ryoku (Imperial Court Advisor) * Kakita Toshimoko (Master Sensei) * Kakita Yoshi (Imperial Advisor) * Kitsu Okura (Jade Champion) * Kitsuki Mizuochi (Kitsuki Daimyo) * Kitsuki Yaruma (Liaison to the Imperial Court) * Kitsune Meisuko (Courtier) * Kisune Ryukan (Fox Clan Champion) * Kitsune Sojin (Imperial Bloodline) * Kuni Yaruko (Jade Magistrate) * Matsu Kioma (minor Daimyo) * Matsu Mochiko (Emerald Champion) * Mirumoto Rosanjin (Mirumoto Daimyo) * Mirumoto Taki (Magistrate) * Mirumoto Umeka (Mirumoto Daimyo) * Miya Katsu (Emerald Magistrate) * Morito Tokei (Ronin) * Moshi Jukio (Moshi Daimyo) * Moto Chagatai (Khan) * Moto Chang (Emerald Magistrate) * Moto Chaozhu (Taisa) * Moto Sada (Moto Tsume's lieutenant) * Otaku Kamoko (Family Daimyo/Leader of Battle Maidens) * Otaku Kojiro (Otaku Stable Master) * Otomo Banu * Otomo Hoketuhime (Otomo Daimyo) * Otomo Sorai * Otomo Yoroshiku (Hantei XXXVIII's niece) * Ryuden (Minor Clan Daimyo) * Seppun Baka * Seppun Daiori (Seppun Daimyo) * Seppun Gohoru (Emerald Magistrate) * Seppun Ishikawa * Seppun Katsura (Imperial Magistrate) * Seppun Kossori * Seppun Nakao * Seppun Ogami * Seppun Toshiken (Emerald Champion) * Seppun Tsuriko (Imperial Magistrate) * Shiba Danjuro (Chief Shireikan of the Shogunate) * Shiba Ujimitsu (Phoenix Clan Champion) * Shiba Yoma (Voice of the Masters) * Shinjo Hanari (Sensei) * Shinjo Shono (Shinjo Daimyo, Junghar Commander) * Shinjo Yokatsu (Clan Daimyo) * Shosuro Higatsuku (Advisor to Akodo Kaneka) * Shosuro Jimen (Emerald Champion) * Shosuro Maru (Champion of Makoto) * Shosuro Yudoka (Shosuro Daimyo) * Soshi Makujiru (Sensei) * Takao (Acolyte of Fire) * Takuan (Imperial Regent) * Tetsuken (Mantis Clan Champion) * Tetsuya (Shinpu of the Four Holy Home Temples) * Togashi Satsu (Dragon Clan Champion) * Toku (Monkey Clan Champion) * Toturi I (Emperor) * Toturi Kaede (Empress, Master of Void, Oracle of Void) * Toturi Tsudao (First Legion Commander) * Tsume Takashi (Tsume Daimyo) * Tsuruchi Ichiro (Tsuruchi Daimyo) * Yogo Ichiba (Master of Karandetsu Market) * Yogo Koji (Yogo Daimyo) * Yogo Tjeki (Master Sensei of Hidden Moon Dojo) * Yoritomo Naizen (Yoritomo Kitao's Hatamoto) * Yoritomo Yoyonagi (Amethyst Champion) Category:RPG Advantage Meta